


For the love of Satan

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Kudos: 43





	For the love of Satan

you both retire to the relative comfort of the library drawn together inexorably, your hands found each others bodies.  
His lips capture yours, more urgent and passionate than the kiss shared earlier.  
“Satan...” his name leaving your lips as no more than a breathy whisper for the seconds you part. His tongue sliding over yours almost instantly.  
Wrapping your arms around his neck he shifted, pushing you back in the doorframe, the clattering loud enough to be heard in the hallway, his hands tracing the curves of your body.  
Pulling back, he gazes down at you, a devilish light in his eyes matching the smirk at his lips, clearly aware at the risk of being heard.  
Your body trembling slightly with anticipation as he runs his fingers along the collar of your uniform, loosening your shirt with the other, “I’m not letting you go tonight,” nipping at your collarbone as the silk slips off your shoulders, pooling at your feet.  
Cool evening air caresses your exposed form, he catches your hands, pinning you.  
The cold of the door frame at our back, his own body, warm pressed against yours sending a shiver up your spine.  
Each blessed kiss his bestows on his journey to your breasts a warm burst of ecstasy.  
You arch against his as teeth and tongue tease one nipple, then the other.  
Unable to tear your half lidded eyes away from the dark passion he exudes as he kisses lower and lower, his tongue leaving a trail along your stomach until he’s on one knee in front you .  
“Is this what you want?” his ever teasing smirk at his lips, curling upwards as you twine your fingers through his hair.  
He moved lower achingly slow, his fingers stroking your inner thigh sending sparks throughout your core, a pitiful moan escapes you as soft lips made their way along you, your fingers tightening in his hair as at last he devours the hidden bud, causing you to cry out, your eyes falling shut as waves of long awaited bliss throbbed through you.  
Writhing against him, trying to fight the oncoming surge of heat, he continues to mercilessly devour you.  
His tongue mapping out your most sensitive parts, fingers teasing, paying attention to each and every one of your reactions, wanting to give you pleasure to every possible extent.  
You buck helplessly against him, trapped between him and the wall, crying out his name as your body pulses with euphoric release.  
He catches you, finding yourself too weak to stand, cradling you against his body, your wetness still on his lips.  
Pulling him closer you take his mouth with yours, wanting, craving every part of him.  
Satan breaks away, looking at you with rapt wonder.  
His voice soft and reverent as he murmurs, “You’re beautiful,” more tender and loving than any you’ve heard before.  
His hand caresses your breast, deepening his kiss as he lays you down, “I want you all to myself.”  
“I’ve been yours alone for some time now,” your own voice thick with desire.  
“Do you mean that?” between soft kisses.  
You stare at him, nodding slowly, “You’re all I can think about, so much so it hurts...” you gasp the final word as he raises your hips, drawing you together. “Satan... I’m yours...”  
Your encouraging cry has you both drowning in pleasure, his eyes as dark and passionate as your own, his hot, ragged breath matching yours as he lavishes your neck with nips, stoking the already needy fire within you.


End file.
